Fan:Digimon Adventure: A Land of Monsters
Digimon Adventure: A Land of Monsters is a fanfiction published under Fanfiction.net under the user name Morgan Kingsley. The basic premise follows a forty-two year old man named T.K. Ishida who wants to write down what happened during the time he went into a different when he was younger. But forgetting most of the stuff in the events as it had been twenty-nine years, it leas to his first draft (what the show was for seasons 1-2) being very off. Joe Kido, a older friend of his remembers more of these events and is willing to tell T.K. of them and relive everything that happened as long T.K. promises to publish it as the actual story. Over time, the two visit some friends they gathered up to get their insight to make the story more complete than it was on the first draft. Another story with the same basic formula is Digimon Adventure 02: The Story We Never Told by KerPlop. Some believed that the writer stole that premise at first until the writer admitted that he wasn't aware of the story until after he wrote several chapters of the story and that didn't really affect the outcome. Although he states that the story is very well written and should be checked out by everybody. Stating it is the season 2 we need. The story does follow the same structure of the show for the first Devimon arc, with minor changes such as the characters ages, T.K.'s much expanded on role to almost being the protagonist, Ken being a digidestined, Daemon working with Devimon and having a army with new digimon to fit that side plot, and a cameo of the dark world at the end of the arc. After the Devimon arc though, the story starts to go more and more in a different direction and becomes more of its own story. The writer said the first arc was sort of his warm up, so he would naturally keep most of it the same. A link to the first chapter can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10363088/1/Digimon-Adventure-A-Land-of-Monsters ----------------------------------------------------- Plot In 2018, T.K. Ishida and Joe Kido (ages 42 and 46 respectively) are working on the story that happened in 1990, with the overall narration and thoughts of season 1 character Joe. With some switches to different point of views for a chapter or two before it goes back to Joe once again. The prologue is setting up the 2018 timeline, and every chapter from 1 and beyond is the 1990 story line. With some future scenes at the start of the chapter as a break and to show how T.K. and Joe are feeling at a point in the writing. The main story starts with high school senior Joe Kido getting ready for a date with a girl named Sarah. It is shown that he has a older brother named Jim who he gets along pretty well with and his father is sort of a jerk to him. When he is on the date, he has a good time and Sarah feels that he is not happy with where he is at because of the way he hesitates before he talks to her. At the end of the date the two agree to remain friends but not get together. This angers his father who shows how he really is to the readers. Joe heads off at night and sleeps in the car after hours of driving. Where a camp owner asks Joe to be the head of a house and Joe says yes. All setting up to when they get sucked into the digital world in the first episode. The next chapter starts with Joe going to the cabin that he was told to go to. Once inside, he meets the group members and sees that most of them are familiar in some sort of way. He instantly realizes Matt and T.K. Soon after, the group gets sucked into this void that leads them to the digital world. Where they meet creatures called Digimon and each one of the seven has a partner. Over time most of them fight off battles for the good guys and evolve through something called digivolution. With this, the bond of the human and the partner gets stronger to and the relationships get more deep. Along the way, they meet Ignitemon a digimon who is trying to lead a resistence against these things called the seven shadows. A plot device that shows up every once in a while. All besides T.K. have their digimon digivolve when they reach a mountain and the first enemy named Devimon shows up and sends them away in different directions. Each having to pass a test to get back to the island center to face Devimon. ----------------------------------------------------- Cast MAJOR Joe Kido: The main narrator of the story and one of the two main characters. He is the oldest member in all the group, at the age of eighteen and the grade of twelve. At first he starts off with a not so great relationship with his group mates but over time every one of them respects him more and he respects them back. His older brother name is Jim and he has a much larger role than the previous show had him with. He grows an attachment with T.K. over the course of the story line and it is sort of up to the readers to determine how he is developing this attachment and the way it is for. He was the sort of leader for the first few chapters until he hands that off to Tai, who becomes a much better leader than Joe was. It is hinted at that throughout the story Joe grows to actually respect his father more and that they might actually make up for all the stuff that happened. Joe starts to form an obvious crush on Mimi over the course of the story line and the author said that they might still get together in the story. T.K. Ishida: The man who is writing the story down and one of the two main characters of the entire story line. The other being Joe Kido. He is 13 years old and in the seventh grade. Making him one of three middle schoolers in the cabin that he was in. The other ones being Mimi and Izzy, who are one grade above him. He is the brother of Matt and lives with his mother. His digimon is responsible for the defeat of Devimon, but then he leaves towards a place called Metal City to bring some knowledge of all these events to some of the more powerful digimon around. He leaves at the start of the second arc of the story to go save some Scubamon from the dark world who are being ruled by Dragomon. His digimon partner is Patamon. He has a crush on a eight year old girl Molly, who is the cousin of his friend Davis. A man in his grade. Both know this sixth grader named Yolei, but they have mixed thoughts on her. It is unknown who T.K. ends up marrying, but the writer has clearly stated that he will not be with any of the digidestined and that the world tour in season 2 is not canon. So those digidestined will not show up aside from maybe side characters at times. ------------------------------------------------------- List of 2018 scenes Prologue is an entire 2018 scene. It is the kick starter for the entire story line. A second 2018 scene happens at the start of chapter 11, showing Joe and T.K. are surprised by the progress they made and that they plan to visit Matt after the end of the Devimon bit. A idea which T.K. takes with very mixed emotions. A third 2018 scene is at the start of chapter 16. This scene shows the two thoughts on finishing the entire first arc. T.K. shows Joe a journal that he had kept for years, one that he had bad memories of and that body else made. Afterwards, the two go on over to Matt's house, where it is shown that he has two girls and is married, but hasn't stated who married him yet